This Futile Heart Will Always Snow For You
by DarkShadesofPink
Summary: Modern AU. Elsanna. Hospitalised since young, Elsa knows there is no way out of her inevitably imminent death, accepting it peacefully until she meets Anna again.
1. The Things I Remember

**This Futile Heart Will Always Snow for you **

**Chapter 1 – The things I remember **

Piercing azure eyes that carried an essence of subtle sadness and unexplainable agony held her stare. A despondent smile accompanied with it.

"Goodbye Anna." Her voice. Gentle and delicate.

Anna didn't want to wake up, didn't want to leave those eyes, that smile, that voice.

She mumbled something incoherent, turning in bed to lie on her side to pull her blankets in closer. Snuggling into her plush toy, she cringed at the sunlight blinding into her, begging her to open her eyes.

_Please not yet. _She pleaded her body to remain asleep and for her mind to dive deeper into her memory so that she could once again see the face of _her_.

Once again, she was entrapped within those ice-blue eyes.

And that sad smile.

She wanted to wrap her arms around her, to feel the warmth, to tell her everything was going to be okay.

Anna took one step closer, her arms stretched, beckoning for the other girl to come closer.

_So close. _

"ANNA!"

Long lashes snapped open, and dazed blue eyes blinked rapidly.

Emerald. Not the ones she wanted to see.

Leaning above her was one of her closest friend and roommate, Rapunzel.

"Get dressed! Do you even know what time it is? Your class starts in exactly 20 minutes."

Anna sat up, her hand unconsciously wiping away a trail of drool. "Hmm."

"Get up." Rapunzel encouraged as she took the girl's wrist, pulling her out of bed.

Taking the sign, Anna paced herself to the bathroom, and commenced her morning daily routine. Her eyes sought her own in the mirror and she snapped back to her repeating dream.

"Goodbye, huh?"

_It was the coldest period of winter when I first met her. _

_I remember the exact day. The house was desolated and my parents were out for business like every winter. I was in the hallway; my back slumped against the wall as I watched my caretaker, Greda clean the rooms. As a lonely result, I went out, climbed a tree and fell, fracturing my clavicle. _

_I recall the meticulous feeling of the winter and the relentless cold that percolated into my skin, as Greda walked me into the hospital. The throbbing pain, puffed eyes and wet face attracted several sympathetic stares. _

_After being treated with an elevated arm sling, I swung my legs happily on the chair as we waited for the…I don't remember what we waited for, but that wasn't important. _

_The important thing was that it was around this time that I met her. _

_We made eye contact and she smiled faintly at me through her red tearing eyes. My eyes glimmered at the sight. I brought my hands to my face and stuck my tongue out in the attempt to make a face. Her eyes widen gleefully, and I was replied with a faint smile. _

_I tugged the shirt of my caretaker, Greda and pointed to the blonde girl who was now seated in the opposite side of the room. She gave me a nod and I skipped from my seat to claim my seat beside the pretty blonde. It would've gone smoothly if it weren't that I had trouble hauling myself onto the chair with my sling. I groaned, remembering that Greda had carried me onto the seat before. _

_A snicker brought me from my disappointment, and I looked up to meet her. She was now standing and chuckling, her hands gently on her lips making her look absolutely delicate. I smiled in awe back._

"_I'm Anna. I just wanted to tell you that…. such a pretty girl, shouldn't be crying." I grinned. _

_A small blush descended on her pale skin. "Thank you, Anna." I smiled widely, enjoying the conversation we were having. "Can you be my friend? You can come to my house. My house is very big but I get lonely, no one plays with me. Mama and Papa are always working." _

_She looked down at the ground, pondering a bit, and then looked up again.  
"I'd love to be your friend." Her arms clenched tighter around her chest and for the first time since I saw her, I realised she was carrying a snowman plush. At that time I didn't give it much thought, but thinking back now, I was probably too entrapped by her to give anything a thought. "You're cute, Anna." _

"_You think so! So does that mean you'll come to my house!" Without another minute wasted, I ran towards the counter, slapping my hand frantically on the desk as I was at a height that made it impossible for me to even touch the surface of the desk without tippy toeing. _

_The receptionist sniggered and she leaned over meeting my eyes that looked up. "How may I help you, little one." _

"_I want a pen and a paper." I looked at hands and then back at the receptionist. "Please?" _

_The receptionist smiled and nodded. _

_I looked over to Greda and prompted her to jot down my address before racing back to my new friend and handing her the paper, which had my home number and address. "I don't remember my home place but Greda does. But I wrote that bit." I motioned over to the paper where I scribbled down my phone number. _

_She took the piece of paper with a saddened face, which I missed. _

_I looked around and saw Greda beckoning me to leave. I gave her a quick nod. Turning back to my new friend, I gave her a pat on the shoulders. _

"_I've got to go, but remember to come to my house."_

_She nodded. _

_I gave her one more smile before turning my back and joining my caretaker who was waiting at the doors. _

"_Wait…Anna."_

_A bubbling feeling circulated within me as I heard her voice again. I turned around to see her jogging towards me, her soft toy still clutched around her chest. _

_She looked at me and then at her plush toy. "This is Olaf, and he like warm hugs." She stretched Olaf towards me. "When you're lonely, he'll keep you warm and happy…like you did today…to me. I want you to have him." _

_My heart soared in happiness and I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around the delicate blonde. _

"_I'll keep him safe. I promise." _

_Shaking hands reciprocated my hug. _

_She pulled me away from the hug and grinned. _

"_I know you will. Goodbye Anna." _

_It was the coldest period of winter, but that day I felt warmer than the warmest period of summer. _

That was 15 years ago.

Anna clamped her hand to her face, having forgotten what she looked like, but even worst, over the years of reminiscing the blonde, she realised her five-year-old self hadn't even think to ask the blonde for her name.

_She never came to my house after all. _

Her distracted mind turned her long lectures into relatively short ones, and by four that afternoon she was done with her classes for the day and could enjoy the rest of her day with her friends. Pleasant thoughts of delicious chocolate, spring sunshine, and a good dinner at her usual restaurant/café were dancing in her head as she walked across the isolated baseball field, catching a glance of a very dazed Meg with a baseball bat in hand.

_Meg has never looked so vulnerable. _

The next thing she knew was the bleak darkness that enveloped her from the said wooden bat.

"Shi- ANNA!"

_**(This Futile Heart Will Always Snow For You)**_

Anna ran a hand underneath the soft blankets of her bed, blindly reaching for her source of comfort.

_Wait…Where's Olaf?_

Unable to detect the snowman, Anna reluctantly opened her eyes and needed no further prove that she wasn't in her own bed.

"Where am I?" Her question was quickly answered as she took in the surroundings around her. _The hospital?_ From the side of her bed, she noticed her other best friend and roommate asleep, her arms supporting her head. Anna glided her hand across Meg's face hoping to soften the worried look her friend harboured. Her eyes drifted to the window beside her bed, taking in the gleaming moon and stars. She inwardly smiled and suddenly became aware of the cause for her hospitalisation.

Anna touched the bandaged bump on her head and muttered an "ouch" before stepping out of bed and heading to the bathroom. Now in the corridor of her ward, Anna followed the instructional signs to the bathroom.

Dim lightning lighted up the corridor, and disregarding the soft mutterings from the nurses, the only noise she could hear was the pattering echoes of her own footsteps.

_Woah…the hospital is creepy at night. _A shiver ran down my spine and she hastened her step.

Behind her, she heard a faint call.

"Anna...hey." The voice was truncated and rough.

Anna's imagination went wild at this point and she was certain she was being followed. Her shaking legs bought the trembling girl to the staircase and without another thought, she ran up until she reached the top level.

She quickly exited through the open door and supported herself against the wall, taking short glances behind.

_I'm scaring myself._

Anna continued through the hallway, noticing that there were only a few rooms on this floor. She stopped her steps, as she passed the only room with their lights turned on. Being the inquisitive young girl she was, Anna took a peek through the gap between the door and frame.

_I know her…_

A siren went off inside Anna and her heart missed a beat.

_The cupboard is covering half her face…but I know her. _

Anna's throat suddenly became extremely dry and unconsciously, she took a huge gulp as she continued to stare, unable to keep her eyes off. Anna watched the girl in the room absently going through the pages of the book she had in her hands. Her beautiful azure eyes concentrated solely on the thick bounded book. Her fingers, delicately flipping eac-.

_Wait…Azure eyes…_

"Anna!"

With effort, Anna tore her eyes away from the oblivious blonde. – _Argh! Who is calling me at such an important time? Wait Anna! Stop staring at her like some peeping Tom. _

Anna turned around, meeting face to face with a distressed Meg.

Laughing quietly, Anna absently scratched her cheek with her index finger and stuck her tongue out.

"I shouldn't be out of bed, let alone up here?" Anna suggested.

"Damn right. I was so worried, how could you even put me in such trauma?" Meg narrowed her eyes at her best friend, but her angered dimmed and she was filled with guilt. "What I'm supposed to say is…sorry for-"

A warm sensation passed through Anna. "No! Not at all! I mean, I don't think I can be much happier than I am right now. So, Thank you!" Anna fiddled with her fingers as a light blush painted itself across her cheeks.

Meg raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on Anna's cheeks. "Did I hit you that hard?"

"No. No. You see-"

A burst of light brightened the hallway. Instinctively, Anna squeezed her eyes shut.

Seconds of silence, before Anna opened her eyes to the most breathtaking prospect she had ever seen.

Blonde bangs brushed to the back and tied in a lightly soft braid to the side, outlining impeccable features, porcelain skin and a delicate chin. But what drew Anna's attention the most was the pair of passionate eyes that glowered at her from beneath long lashes. They were deep azure and whirling with indecipherable sentiments that made Anna's legs no longer able to support her weight.

"Anna!?" She could hardly hear Meg's voice.

Anna could no longer speak. Mouth slightly open, closed and open again. She felt a flush escalate to her cheeks and prayed that she wasn't becoming evidently red. To her dismay, she realised that her body wouldn't listen to her, refusing to get up again and instead her blood was rising to her face _fast_.

The mysterious girl looked worried.

"Are you alright?" Her voice was gentle and delicate.

…_just like it has always been. _

The blonde girl stretched her hand, and hesitantly Anna took it, unable to breathe. She could hear her heartbeat thundering contemptibly fast.

The blonde smiled a small smile, barely visible. She looked amused at Anna, but her eyes remained cold and unreachable.

Anna took the chance to look at the girl standing in front of her. She was tall, about half a head taller than Anna was and wearing short pyjamas shorts.

Short enough to see her _uncovered_ legs…

_Oh wow her legs….were long and lean. _

Like _extremely_ long and lean.

Shaking her head impulsively to get rid of bizarre thoughts, Anna returned the smile with a blush.

"It's you…." Anna mumbled absently.

The blonde tilted her head to the side. "And you are?"

" M-M-Me?" Anna looked around the room, not even knowing what she was doing. Upon catching a sight of Meg, she realised she wasn't alone with the blonde.

_I completely forgot about Meg. How could I forget Meg…what am I even doing? _

The blonde nodded slightly.

Anna linked arms with Meg in desperation to dissipate her pounding heartbeat and sweating hands. "T-This is Meg. Um…I-I'm…who am I? I'm sorry…I-I-"

Meg raised her eyebrows at the amusing scene. "You're Anna. Did I really hit you that hard?"

Anna shut her eyes and opened them again. Her red face getting redder by the minute. "I'm A-Anna. D-D-Do you r-remember me?"

With eyes as cold as ice and an expressionless face, the girl shook her head slightly.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've ever met."

**Chapter End**

**A/N: Hi there! Thanks for reading this far. I hope to catch you reading the next chapter and the chapter after that and that and so on. **

**I hope you enjoyed this. I'm a huge Elsanna shipper and I hope to share my AU take of them. I'm sorry to those who wanted icest…it isn't this time. **

**Thanks for reading and leave a comment, why don't cha? **

**Honestly thanks for reading. **

**Dark **


	2. Hear my heart out because I won't say

**This Futile Heart will always Snow for you **

**Chapter 2 – Hear my heart out because I won't say**

Anna took an unconscious step back and led her left hand to the back of her ear as if she was tucking in a stray strand of hair. She gave a light chuckle and avoided any eye contact with the older girl, shifting her eyes from the walls to the lights that hung above. Everything seemed to have darkened in an instance and a sense of saddened desire wrap itself around her. As she fiddled with her fingers, she found the ground it much more interesting than anything above. Her stomach was aching and her chest felt a little tighter than usual and it didn't feel pleasant at all.

The shorter girl pursed her lips together and smiled, but it doesn't reach those suddenly frozen sapphire eyes. "Oh…" She faked a laugh. "I didn't expect you to anyways. It was, after all 15 years ago."

Anna could feel the blonde shift backwards as if a sense of fear and regret had taken over her. As she continued examining the ground, she noticed the blue slippers the other girl wore. _I have those…_

The shorted girl lifted her head and locked eyes with the tall blonde. Giving a wide grin, she decided to break away the awkwardness that stirred between them. It was getting her nowhere. "Those slippers. I have the same pair!" The older girl's head followed Anna's gaze and landed on her own slippers. She stared at them for a few seconds, and Anna took this opportunity to appreciate the girl in front of her.

_I might've gotten the wrong person…_ Anna scrutinized the blonde's eyes once more and shook her head slightly.

_No it is….her._ _I can just feel it._

Once again Anna captured the other girl's complexion and a familiar warm sensation passed through her. She felt she couldn't tear away, like an immovable force was binding her to the girl in front of her. At that instance, Anna realized that dwelling onto the past was not going to move her forward in anyway with her relationship with the blonde. Besides, she was taking this whole remembering thing way too seriously.

_Who remembers things from a decade ago anyways? _

Anna chuckled at the irony of that sentence. _I do apparently._

Feeling the other girl's gaze, the blonde brought her arms closer to her stomach as if defending herself. Her knuckles were white and she was clutching onto her arms as if she wanted to leave. Her face remained as stoic as it was as she gave a short nod and looked Anna back. "If you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Goodbye." Slowly the tall blonde turned her back around and began to walk back into her room.

Anna watched the retreating back once more. Another conversant consciousness wrapped around her at the too familiar word.

_No…don't leave. Not again. I just want…._

Flashbacks of her dream reverberated within her and the air that left her feeling cold every day for 15 years while waiting for a knock on the door or the ring of the phone returned.

"to be your friend…." Anna mumbled. The blonde stopped, her hand on the doorframe. This time with more conviction, Anna repeated her desire. "I just want to be your friend." The younger girl beamed. "I want to be your friend."

The blonde eyes met Anna's, but it only lasted for a split second before she shifted her eyes away again. She tightened her grip on her arm. "Friend?" Her tone raised a little higher as if the question she was asking wasn't to reassure if she heard correctly, rather it seemed like the blonde was asking for the definition of a new word, a word she hadn't heard before or experienced. That brought a searing pain to Anna as she watched the uncertain girl grasp for something she didn't know the existence of.

_Then maybe, I'm just looking too deeply into this. _

Anna smiled warmly and nodded. "Yes, Friend. Like, we could hang out, talk, eat sandwiches, anything you want to do. I just want to know you, to be your friend."

Meg groaned. "What is this anyways? Adventures of Friendship making: Hospital Edition?" She waved her arms around to exaggerate the complexity of the situation. "You guys are making it seem like it's the most serious thing in the world. Just shake on it and let's all go to bed."

"Meg!" Anna playfully shoved her best friend. "This is ser-"

Their playful banter was interrupted by a soft murmured whisper. "Please leave."

Anna froze, her face scrunched up in puzzlement. Turquoise blue eyes widened in surprise and as she watched the blonde walk off into her room, not giving as much as a glance back.

_Wait…What have I done? Was I too loud? Assertive? Argh, I was too assertive wasn't I? _

"What's her problem?" Meg growled, just loud enough for the blonde to hear before the door slammed shut. The brunette watched sympathetically at the glimmer in Anna's eyes that dissipated just as the door thudded close.

Anna sighed and then managed a smile. "She's probably just tired and I'm annoying so don't blame her."

Meg smiled reassuringly and ruffled her best friend's hair. "Come on, let's get to bed. Together." Her eyebrow rose in suggestion and Anna groaned.

"No, you have cold feet and I'm not putting up with you in my single bed. I'm hurt remember?" Anna said, pointing to the bandage on her head.

Meg giggled. "Come on. I'm staying so the least you can do is keep me warm at night." She dragged the groaning girl to the elevators and during their trip back to Anna's room, Meg managed to get a smile from Anna but most importantly her invitation into the warm bed.

Snuggled into the small bed together, Anna decided to ask a question that plagued her mind. "So…what made you all dazed out on the field?"

Meg shifted her head to face Anna's. "Nothing." A simple answer that carried out more made Anna unsurprisingly curious.

"No one dazes off like that. Well, some people do, but definitely not you. You seemed so vulnerable and filled with emotion- oh not that you aren't emotional normally. But, are you okay?" Anna placed her hand on top of Meg's shoulder, giving it a soft pat. Her voice softened upon not hearing an answer.

"The only reasons I can think off for your unexplained daze either concerns your baseball career which I don't think it is because you just won a scholarship last week. When your name got engraved on the honor's board, I was so proud." Anna gleamed as she recalled the memory. Meg had looked indifferent at her achievement and simply brushed it off, but anyone who knew her, knew how hard she worked for it.

"So if it isn't that…it must be the other reason…wait…Meg-" Anna shifted closer to Meg who was desperately covering her ears and cursing under her breath. Anna ignored it and climbed over Meg so that they were now looking at each other.

Meg attempted to turn away but was stopped by an amused glare.

"What!?" She snapped but it only made Anna grin wider.

"You're in love right?"

A deep red rushed to the brunette's cheeks and out of instinct she pushed Anna off the bed. Rubbing her head furiously on the ground, Anna stuck her tongue out. "Ouch."

Seeing that her best friend was fine, Meg smiled and pulled the bed covers closer to herself. "You deserved that."

Anna smiled in return.

_I'm glad you didn't give up on love. _

_**(Futile Heart)**_

The stars were gleaming bright and so was the desk clock that glowed neon. 3:05am, it read. Staring at the ceiling of her room, memories of hours ago flooded her mind and Anna got the sudden urge to scream. She had to mess up her first meeting- well second- with the person she could only dream of for 15 years. Instead of giving vent to her frustration, she attempted to get a decent sleep, even if that meant not being able to snuggle close to Olaf…

The thought of Olaf led to another stream of consciousness. How could something that seemed so important leave the blonde's mind just like that? The face of the blonde 15 years ago was engraved into Anna's mind and memories.

_Olaf was something really special to her, and she gave it to_ _me. _

Anna closed her eyes and frowned.

_As I thought, I can't sleep without Olaf. _Adjusting herself, her eyes set upon her best friends and a sneaky smile found itself onto Anna.

_Meg! She could be my substitute Olaf!_

Putting her thoughts into action, Anna grabbed Meg's right arm and shifted closer to her best friend. Though, as static as Meg could get, it wasn't what she was looking for.

The restless girl turned back onto her back and placed an arm over her eyes, energy draining out of her by every moment she thought of the mysterious blonde.

"Goodbye huh?" She sighed.

_**(Futile Heart) **_

As expected, sleeping didn't work out for Anna. The sun was awake but her eyes were half closed, dark circles accompanying her usual sparkling eyes. Not to mention that her arms and legs felt like they've been run over by a truck of some sort and her head stun to the point she thought it would burst. Her ears were also not functioning normally, and she could only hear mumbles of what the nurse was telling her.

"You may go now and I'll see you next week for your check up. " The nurse stated as she looked through the documents on her clipboard.

Anna's eyes widened despite how drained she felt. "That's it? I have to go now? Can't I stay?"

The nurse's face contorted in a puzzled expression. "It would be-"

"Anna, stop being a mope and let's go already." Meg urged as she stuffed Anna's stuff into her bag. Unable to zip the overflowing bag, she groaned in frustration and eyed Anna who adorned a pout that Meg gave no mind to.

"We are leaving."

Watching her best friend trying to stuff her old clothes into her school bag, she knew it wasn't fair to take up more of her best friend's time.

The ginger head sighed as she got out of her covers and gave the nurse a short nod and a smile. "Thank you for everything."

As soon as the nurse left, Anna took a shower, got changed and was ready to leave when the door burst opened and there stood….

Hercules and Eric.

"Meg! Are you alright, I heard you were in the hospital." A clear desperate and worried voice echoed in the room.

Meg placed the book she was engrossed in down, rubbed her temples and stared intently at her two friends standing in front of her.

"As you can clearly see, I have a bandage on my head and" – she pointed to Anna and with the most sarcastic face continued-" Anna, here is perfectly fine."

Hercules scratched his head and raised his eyebrows, letting out a gruff chortle. "Your sarcasm hasn't changed. I'm glad you're okay. Um…Anna, you doing okay?" Eric walked forward and patted the injured girl. "How are you doing Anna?" He smiled and Anna understood why so many girls were head over heels over this guy.

Anna blinked and returned the charming smile. "Perfect."

The trio heard a loud groan escape from Meg. "Anna, can we please leave already?" The brunette stood up with Anna's school bag swing above her right shoulder and her book in hand.

"Hey Meg, don't blame Hercules for barging in. He was just worried." Eric said. "I heard from my girlfriend that you guys were in the hospital, and at once Hercules dashed here. He really cares about y-"

Meg shivered. "Just stop."

Unusually quiet, Anna watched Meg's reactions and expressions in pain. Being the inquisitive girl Anna was, as well as having been Meg's friend for almost 2 years, Anna instantly knew Meg was hiding something. Her chest tightened for her friend.

"Meg…if it's about the talk we had last week, I-"

"Just shut up. It's got nothing to do with you." Staring at the ground, Meg gave a very subtle sigh that only Anna caught.

"Me-" Hercules started but was soon cut off.

"Okay! Let's go back home. I really can't wait!" Anna exclaimed as she dragged her best friend out of the door with the two boys following behind. Anna sneaked a glance back and then at Meg who she was walking hand in hand with.

It was just a month ago when Meg broke up with Hercules, though with Meg's snarky tongue and often rude words, her ex boyfriend assumed it was just one of those fights that could be solved with space. Thus last week, Hercules brought up his courage to once again ask Meg to become his girlfriend. Of course, she rejected him.

_Though that didn't seem like what Meg was fazed about…no…it was when Eric was talking. Does Meg….? _

Her voice toned down to a soft whisper. "Is it Eric?" As a response, Meg gave the most incredulous expression and pushed Anna away from her.

"Shut up Anna."

_**(Futile Heart)**_

Anna attended her classes as usual, while receiving a few thoughtful words from her friends who noticed the large bandage on her forehead. For the entire day, her mind was satiated negatively with the mysterious blonde and Meg's reaction to Eric. Again, before she knew it, the day was over and she was back in her room with her roommates.

The night was dark and the three girls sat in a circle on the room floor discussing the upcoming birthday surprise party for one of their friends, except Meg wasn't listening.

"She's always dreamed of eating pizza at that aquarium." Anna pointed out as Rapunzel scribbled down the idea. "How about we buy all her favourite food and rent the aquarium for 2 hours or so."

Anna nodded furiously. "That's sounds so her."

"I'm sure everyone would be in for it. Let's see, Meg, me, you, Aurora, Belle, Eugene, Kristoff, Hercules and Eric." As soon Eric's name was mentioned, Anna quickly stole a glance towards Meg, who hadn't seemed to change her position or expression. Maybe, she didn't hear.

"Then after our private party, we could invite like everyone and really party it out." Rapunzel suggested as she scribbled on her notepad.

Anna nodded mindlessly, still scrutinizing Meg.

Rapunzel smiled and turned to Meg who looked so engrossed in her book. "What do you think Meg?" Upon not receiving an answer, she furrowed her eyebrows and repeated her question a little louder.

"I don't care. I'm not going." Came the short answer.

Anna's mouth gaped open. "The Megara" never misses any parties, birthdays or places for potential booze. She was known throughout the college to have attended more parties than anyone else. Small or big. Having her say that she's going to miss a birthday was like walking around without panties.

"That was a really bad analogy, Anna." Rapunzel snickered.

"Wait you heard that?" Rapunzel nodded. "I'm a girl who's bad with metaphors, can't help it." Anna shrugged with a soft grin.

"Talking about English devices…there is something I'm very interested about at the moment" Rapunzel sat closer to Meg, wrapping her arms around the taller girl as she took the book from Meg's hand. "You never read Meg, so what is this."

"HEY STUPID SPIKES!" Meg got up, tripping a bit in the process and chased after Rapunzel. The book was then tossed to Anna, and it was obvious how annoyed Meg was at the moment. Her face painted dark red and if you looked a little closer, you might even be able to see the fumes from her ears.

"Aw, Meg, I don't like the nickname spikes. My hair's fine as it is." Rapunzel sighed as she stroked her bangs.

"Anna! Book! Now!" Meg shouted, as she rushed to grab it from Anna. Before Anna let Meg reach her, the prying girl opened the title less cover of the book and read the title on the inside cover. She managed to capture a short glance at it when she was pushed down to the ground.

Straddling Anna, Meg snatched her book back with full force while staring at her best friend with indecipherable embarrassment. Anna sat up and slowly Meg shifted back to her original position.

Both hands clutched to her book tight to her chest, Meg stared dangerously at her two friends.

"You took off the jacket cover to hide the fact that you were reading an encyclopaedia for Marine Biology?" Anna asked.

"What's so embarrassing about that?" Rapunzel butted in.

"N-Nothing. I just didn't want anyon-"

Anna didn't miss Meg's rare stutter. "Is this about Eric?"

"What the f-Eric? What are you even asking?" Meg growled, her hands grasping tighter to her book as she pulled it closer towards her chest. "I just…well thought you liked Eric." Out of previous experience, Anna shifted her eyes before closing them, feeling the inevitable verbal slap approaching.

Though that never came. She opened her left eye slowly, then her second and blinked a few times at the silence from the other end. Her hands grasped her shirt, the cotton creasing in the process. The pain and doubt that passed through her best friend shuddered both Rapunzel and Anna.

She had pried too much. "Meg, I'm sorry."

With a quick glance back at Anna and a roll of the eyes, Meg walked to her bed. Her shoulders were slumped and her face suddenly grew pale. She shifted into her covers with her hands still tightly gripping onto her encyclopaedia.

"You are so off, Anna." She mumbled, inaudible to anyone else but herself.

_**(Futile Heart)**_

After last night's failed confrontation, Anna was even surer that Meg's pain had something to do with Eric. She had concluded that it was probably the fact that Eric was dating Ariel that caused Meg to be in such distress. Love can never be wrong, but Meg falling for Eric may be something out of her reach despite how much she wanted to help.

Focused on her thoughts, Anna finally approached the unfamiliar building in search for Aurora. She had promised the other girls' that she would meet them outside Aurora's classroom.

"I'm sure it was around here." Anna fumbled with the university map and while she was walking in search for the classroom, a quiet melody echoed throughout the corridor. Immediately captivated by the soft complexity the music encompassed, Anna jogged to the source of the echo.

She could feel the player's sentimental feelings finding voice in the old tune of the violin. Standing by the door Anna closed her eyes and listened as she began to escape the thoughts and frustrations of the previous day. The tune was sorrowful yet calm and soulful and it was all Anna needed to soften the guilt she felt for intruding on the blonde last night.

Anna sighed. _I'm still thinking about her. _

Then, all of a sudden the music stopped.

"Dammit," The curse was nothing more than a whisper. Anna could hear the sound of the ottoman falling and the resounding clutter it produced. Worried, Anna opened the door and saw the one person she wanted to see but didn't all at the same time.

The day had not gone well. Tests had been hectic, her head was throbbing, Meg seemed to be holding into a large about of pain and the fully-grown guilt and melancholy she had felt from the blonde frightened her. Yet, here she was, the same blonde standing before her.

Her hair wasn't in a braid like it was yesterday, it was untied, and her eyes seemed a tiny bit greener, though maybe it was the light. However there was something a little off about this girl and the one she saw at the hospital.

The one standing before her was smiling, and oh dear…it was beautiful.

Anna blushed and twirled her fingers. "I-I'm sorry to bother you again…but I just heard your beautiful violin and I just- couldn't um. She refused to meet the blonde's eyes, but as she was struggling for words, the mysterious girl's finger tilted her chin up. Anna felt the soft aura spreading from the other girl's index fingers from her chin to the rest of her body. She felt a blush growing and realized the close proximity of the girl.

"Hey, freckled flakes, slow down." A grin formed on the girl's face and Anna literally erupted. Her face and ears exploded in red and all she could think about at that moment was the girl standing in front of her.

Unable to force a word out of her mouth, Anna gaped like a goldfish on land.

The blonde chuckled and caressed Anna's cheeks. "What's your name, freckled flakes?"

_Didn't I tell her yesterday? And, why is she touching me so intimately?_ Not that I mind…

Anna shifted nervously. "A-Anna. It's Anna."

"Anna. I'm Asle."

_My name…she said my name._ _Wait….I know her name! I finally know her name. Tonight, I'm opening that new chocolate box I've been saving just to celebrate. If I'm lucky…I could even share it with Alse…..Alse. I said her name…well in my mind but…her name. _

Shifting her head to escape her thoughts, Anna bit her lips, unsure of herself. "I just wanted to apologize for intruding on you at the hospital and I'm sorry for being annoying. I still hope we can become…um…friends."

Asle creased her eyebrows for a second before forming her usual seductive grin. "Oh, right. That's no big deal. I just had a bad day. I want to be your friend, also."

Anna grinned. She was finally getting along with the person she's dreamed off for 15 years. She subconsciously fist pumped the air. _Definitely opening those chocolates tonight._

"You're cute." Asle smirked as she planted a soft peck on Anna's bandaged forehead. "I'll see you around and get better, freckled flakes."

Standing in a daze, Anna could only imagine the friendship that could blossom between them. What she didn't know was she was in much more than a simple friendship.

_Asle was it? _

**Chapter End **

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows.

I'm so sorry for the late update and it seemed that this chapter was more focused on Meg than on Anna and Elsa. There will be more Elsanna next chapter, don't worry. Meg's arc is quite important. Oh and Alse…that's evilElsa if you haven't guess already.

Dark


End file.
